1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a luthiery fixture or tool. That is, the present invention relates to a tool or fixture usable in the construction, maintenance, cleaning, or repairing of stringed instruments, such as guitars. More particularly, the tool or fixture according to the present invention has particular use in safely and securely holding an acoustic or electric guitar, which is rotationally suspended and supported above a surface, such as a table top, counter top, or bench top.
2. Related Technology
Conventional expedients available to the consuming public for holding a guitar for construction, maintenance, cleaning or repair amount to little more than a cushion upon which the guitar can be laid or secured for the purpose. Alternatively, the conventional technology provides a cushioned vise for holding the neck of a guitar, supported from a table top, for example, or from a floor via a support such as a tripod.
All of the conventional expedients have one or more disadvantages, in that the guitar is not well supported, or is supported only poorly and via the neck (i.e., as in a vise), or is not rotation, or is possibly subject to damage while it is being worked on or cleaned.